1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for image forming, and more particularly to: an image forming apparatus applying an electrophotographic process for effectively preventing resonance of a frequency of an alternating bias voltage and a drive frequency of a potential measuring member by adding a direct-current bias voltage to the alternating bias voltage as a charging bias voltage; a method processed by the image forming apparatus; and a process cartridge used by the image forming apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Typically, an image forming apparatus applying an electrophotographic process includes a photoconductive element as an image bearing member, and operates to charge the surface of the photoconductive element, to form an electrostatic latent image on the surface of the photoconductive element, to develop the electrostatic latent image by supplying toner to the surface of the photoconductive element, to transfer the developed toner image onto a recording medium, to fix the developed image on the recording medium, and to then output the recording medium. After transferring the developed image onto the recording medium, the surface of the photoconductive element is cleaned with a cleaning unit so that residual toner does not exert a negative influence on the next image forming process. It is generally known to use a cleaning blade including elastic bodies, such as rubber, to remove incrustations such as remaining toner as the cleaning unit.